


love can be so reckless

by ohallows



Series: azu week 2020 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Makeouts, Reading, confident kiko, flustered Azu, mildly saucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: Azu loves a good romance.
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: azu week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955713
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Azu Week 2020





	love can be so reckless

**Author's Note:**

> i have now realised i do not know how to accurately recreate kiko’s voice so i did my best?

Azu loves a good romance. It feels a bit stereotypical, what with being a paladin of Aphrodite and all, but she does. She always has - there’s just something about the pining, the drama, the gossip, the forbidden love, and the final confession that have always pulled her in. It’s the sort of thing Emeka teased her for, although he’d never  _ actually  _ refused to get her a book she was asking for. 

When Zolf had introduced her to Harrison Campbell novels, that had been the end of it. He must not have been a widely known author, as Azu had never heard of him in Kenya or Cairo, but Zolf had seemed so excited about his novels that she had felt compelled to give them a try. She’d  _ loved  _ them from the onset, and it had provided a topic of discussion for her and Zolf even when she barely trusted him, those first few days in the cage.

After multiple weeks of quarantining, she’d read through the whole set that Zolf had - apparently, Campbell is still publishing as well, although no one knows where his printing press is or how he’s getting the books to market, but Zolf’s been keeping an eye out for the next one in the series. Azu prefers his older works - as does Zolf - but there is something nice about the newer ones, as well.

So, yeah. Azu loves a good romance. She’s glad to have discovered that Kiko seems to, as well; when Azu had mentioned reading her favourite Campbell book together, Kiko had immediately agreed. Azu had been slightly taken aback, but covered it up well, and it had led to them sitting together in Kiko’s small little break room on the ship, legs tangled together as Kiko leans into Azu’s side, head on her shoulder, while Azu reads. 

“ _ ‘And then’, Jennifer said, sultrily _ ,  _ we can _ \- what?” Azu asks, cutting herself off as she glances up at Kiko. She’s giving her a strange look, unreadable even with a smile pulling at her lips, and Azu tilts her head. “Is there something on my face?”

She brings a hand up to her cheeks, brushing away some invisible mark just in case there’s something there, but Kiko just laughs and shakes her head.

“No, no, there’s nothing there. I would have told you,” she says. Azu lets her hand fall back to her lap, confused.

“Why were you staring?” she asks. 

“Nothing,” Kiko says. “You’re just… really cute, when you do the voices, is all.”

“Oh,” Azu says, feeling her cheeks heating up as Kiko moves a bit closer. “I - thank - thank you, I think?”

“It’s a compliment,” Kiko says, laughing a bit. Her hands roam along Azu’s forearm, fingers dancing along the skin, and she presses a bit closer to Azu. “You get… really into it. It’s sweet.”

Azu leaves her finger holding her place in the book and shuts it to turn and look at Kiko. “Is that why you wanted me to read it?”

Kiko shrugs. “I mean… the books are fine, I suppose? I’m not really sure why you, Zolf, and the pirate guy love them so much. But it’s - I don’t know. You’re a good narrator. I like listening to you speak.”

Azu can feel herself blushing. She’s never completely learned how to take a compliment, and  _ especially  _ never learned how to take a compliment from someone she thinks is attractive. 

“Ah. Er - should we -“ she says, breaking eye contact with Kiko as she looks down at the book sitting in her lap. “I can finish reading, if you’d like?”

“Hm,” Kiko says, looking up at Azu with a spark of mischief in her eyes. She swings her legs over Azu’s laps, holding herself up with her hands on Azu’s shoulders.“So… what was Jennifer going to say?”

It takes a moment for Azu to parse what she’s hearing; her brain stopped for a second when Kiko shifted her position, and it takes a bit for her to catch back up. She’s still holding the book, she realises, and tries to glance down to read the next bit. There’s a hand on her chin, then, and Kiko tilts her head back up. 

“Might prefer a demonstration, you know,” Kiko says, and slides a bit closer to Azu. Their thighs brush together, the lightest of touches, and Azu can feel her heartbeat speeding up. 

“Well -“ she says, “that - that can be… arranged.”

“What next?” Kiko asks, and Azu slides her hand up her thigh until it’s resting on Kiko’s hip. 

She hums. “I can’t… quite remember,” she murmurs, and Kiko leans closer, pressing her lips to the side of Azu’s neck. 

“Does this help?” she whispers, and Azu’s eyes flutter a bit. Her hand tenses on Kiko’s hip.

“It’s - it’s starting to come back to me,” she says, and Kiko moves up, pressing light kisses to Azu’s neck and jaw until she’s so close to Azu’s lips that Azu can feel her breath. 

“And now?” Kiko says. Her lips brush the corner of Azu’s lips, and she can feel her heartbeat speeding up as Kiko smiles. 

“This feels… familiar,” she says, and Kiko laughs. 

“Well…” she says, trailing off as one of her hands dances around Azu’s neck, fingernails scratching lightly at the skin there. A shiver crawls along Azu’s skin, one of anticipation and excitement. “We wouldn’t want you to  _ forget _ , would we?” 

“No, that would be -“ Azu cuts herself off as Kiko moves away, tongue gently tracing along her jaw, mixed in with small kisses and nips, and then she’s back, hovering above Azu’s lips. “Unfortunate.”

“Let’s see if we can remember together,” Kiko offers, and Azu nods, nearly knocking their foreheads together in enthusiasm. “Perfect.”

Kiko descends on her, then, arms locked around Azu’s neck as she presses their lips together, pushing Azu back against the wall. The book gets… rather forgotten, after that, but Azu doesn’t mind, much, not when Kiko’s this close, lips sliding against hers. 

She does love a good romance, after all. 


End file.
